ShAdEs Of WhItE
by Warriorgirl111
Summary: Definition of Angel: a conventional representation of such a being, in human form, with wings, usually in white robes. Warning: Religous questioning may be included in said writing. Complete.
1. Sunshine

**Hey, Guys! New story! How exciting is that? This one is about a character (me) who has died-haven't figured out how I die yet-and has been taken up to heaven, then put into a special place for people like her. She is now Mythia, Queen of Myths, like greek myths and such. She controls how people believe in religions and all, at least, so the the one people might worship (I won't say a name, but you know who. I don't mean to insult people who believe in 2 or more gods, this is just the way it placed itself. There will be no mention of G-d, or whatever you call him.) G-d, or any other god(s).The new character is named Sonora, and she has to go on a mission to earth to find an army to defeat an evil force (unnamed so far) and the army has to be of people who can see her, and those people were important in her former life. Begin!**

**ShAdEs Of WhItE**

_Love is like a storm; all thunder and lighting at first, then... Sunshine!_

_-Your Truly_

**"Why?" I asked Lord Maskar, my adviser, when he said that an angel had come to deliver a message from the boss. You know who that is. "He says that Mythia, formerly known as the human being **Stefanie Recelaus, is to go on a quest, or a mission. A dangerous creature who shall not be named has come as a threat to the world. We need a fearless army. You will be recruiting all who can see you. Please be ready to leave by evening. A satchel of clothes and human supplies will be dispatched to you. You will go through life such as a normal person would, except instead of learning at school, you will be looking around for people who can see you." Then, a bag fell to my feet. I opened it, and a large storage of earthly clothes and necessities, plus a couple of entertainment objects, sat in there.

T-MINUS 1 DAY AND COUNTING, SUNDAY, MIDNIGHT, JANUARY 1ST, THE YEAR OF MUSYC

"I bid you all farewell!" I yelled back to the rest of my kingdom, Mythaca, as they waved to me. My adviser would be taking over my duties until I could come back from this war.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, MONDAY, 8 O'CLOCK, JANUARY 2ND, THE YEAR OF MUSYC, EARLBROOK HIGH

Wow. I wonder if anybody can see me. This isn't much of a far stretch from my past life, not much being noticed. All I really have to do is to start by heading to my old classes and see who sees me, then comes the hard part. Convincing them. And some people are ones who I never got along well with in my former life. I was informed that down here, the year just turned to 2010, and, in this life now, I would be going into 11th grade, while I had died in 6th. I got a great place to live, an apartment that one of the boss's helpers had gotten for me, and had told the owner of the building I suffered from chronic shyness, so they'd most likely never see me. I walked into my first period- Cycle 2, Keyboarding. If anybody saw me, it maybe would be some friends who I knew, but they weren't there. Most likely they had gone on vacation to celebrate the holidays. Next was going to be tough, Math, with Mrs. Pucallpa, which included my worst enemy, Richy, and a former guy friend, Jake. I highly suspected they'd see me. Once in there. I let myself rest in the back. Richy walked in, and his eyes widened at seeing me, in my long, flowing dress, and snowy-blond colored hair. His friends asked him what he was staring at, and I tried to use a little telepathy, at talent since death I had cultivated, but since he wasn't looking at me, it couldn't be done. I think Jake might've seen me, but I couldn't tell. I slipped into the shadows during Science to wait until Lunch.

During lunch, I expected my first words to anyone not from Mythaca in years. I floated by my twin sister, Ali, who would probably see me. This was when she was in the hallway, by the cafeteria, getting something out of her binder. I floated down, and she turned, and she nearly shrieked! I covered her mouth, and then said, "Do you want everyone to think you're a psycho?" Then, I let go of her, and she whisper-yelled "Stefi! But you're...you're..." "Dead, I know. Long story short, I need your help. Some big threat is going to attack the world, and I need help from people who can see me." Her eyes were still as big as dinner plates (metaphorically speaking, of course), but I think she heard me. "So, wait, you need me for an army?" She asked. "Yeah. I think you can just go being yourself and all that for the rest of the day. I'll explain more when everyone I need has been notified. Don't tell anybody, they won't believe you." Then, I turned to mist and floated away into the shadows, and watched as people I had known in a past life gorge on chicken bites. Next was gym class. I still got stares from Richy, but I didn't have a chance to go off and speak with him, it being free gym, where they can do anything, and he chose basketball. I 'chose' to sit in the bleachers. I'd tell him at the end of gym. There's a small area, near the electric divider. It a little closet area. I'll pull him in there. It'll be hard, but at least I'd get a chance.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, MONDAY, 12:45 PM, JANUARY 2ND, 2010, THE YEAR OF MUSYK, EARLBROOK HIGH, THE CLOSET

"Stef?" He whisper-yelled, once I dragged him into the locker room. I'm getting really tired of everyone whisper-yelling to me. But whatever. "I know you can see me. I need your help." "With what?" He asked, seemingly fairly mad. Things had never been very good between us, so I guess he had a bit of a reason not to be a big fan of me. I'll go into more of that once I got this over with. "Do you believe that I am really here?" I questioned to him. He seemed puzzled at this question-not the sharpest tool in the shed, if you get what I'm saying- but then he said, "Of course, why wouldn't I?" "I need you to get Jake to talk to me, too, during English. I'll explain the story to you both."

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, MONDAY, 1:25 PM, JANURARY 2010, THE YEAR OF MUSYK, EARLBROOK HIGH, ENGLISH CLASS

"Alright." I told Richy, as we stepped into English. He'd cooled down somewhat about the whole helping-me-thing and was okay, since I had been sending him mind telepathy about the then pulled Jake towards me, who then proceeded to faint.


	2. Alea Lactan Est

**Yo! What up? I've been on vacation (like my friends have) and I still get time to write! How great is that? So, um, I really love posting lyrics in my stories sometimes, and I've decided that I'll post lyrics in these, too, but it has to do with what actually happened. I'll be introducing a lot of new characters in this chapter, and gradually let more enter. Let it begin! The story most go on!**

**ShAdEs Of WhItE**

_"Alea lactan est... (The Dice Is Cast)_

_-Unknown_

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, MONDAY, 2:00 PM, JANURARY 2010, THE YEAR OF MUSYK, EARLBROOK HIGH, ENGLISH CLASS

"Jake! Earth to Jake! Wake up, Jake!" I yelled into Jake's ear. Mrs. Mayer said that Richy should take him to the nurse, and I followed, in the air, without eyes to catch me. The nurse had walked away, and I materialized. Finally, Jake stirred. Then, he did the same thing Ali had, with the almost scream, the big eyes, the whisper-scream. We told him the whole story, and he somewhat cooled down. We brought him back, and English class, by that time, was over. It was the major trouble.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, MONDAY, 2:15 PM, JANURARY 2010, THE YEAR OF MUSYK, EARLBROOK HIGH, ENGLISH CLASS

Alex. That's the first thing that came to mind when the bell rang. Alex, Alex, Alex. The name brought thunder. It wasn't as if we didn't like each other, far from it. We were great friends. But, before we could admit other 'feelings' for each other, I had died. It was obvious he'd see me. I decided that I'd have to try telepathy. So, I made contact though eyes, step one completed. Then, I made a thought, which turned into a feeling, which, through a cycle, made words. Miraculous! The hard part... was sending it to him.

_Do you remember me?_

_Yes._

_I'm sorry._

_You shouldn't be sorry. But do you think you could tell me why you're here? To haunt? To help?_

_No. You see, it's a long story. We'll have to go through the whole class to explain._

_I can live with that._

_I can live with that. This broke through an entire barrier of feeling I'd held back, whenever a love myth, where two people so much loved each other, I'd had to fix. Those five small words broke it._

_Up there, I am called Mythia. Of a strange kingdom, called Mythaca. I have come to save. Help._

_Oh. Who is attacking?_

_I'm not supposed to say the name, but I don't think this counts. It's called... The Black Scar._

_Why do all villians have scary names? Why can't it be like... The Bunny Force! That would be a lot less scary._

_I don't think it works that way. I need help from everyone I can get._

SATURDAY, JANUARAY 2010, THE YEAR OF MUSYK, EARLBROOK HIGH, ENGLISH CLASS

I had gathered up a good group. The names:

Ali

Richy

Jake

Alex

Aaron

Will

Johnny

Melissa

Jamie

Michelle

Eric

Gabby

Bret

Audrey

Celia

"Okay, what is this 'force'?" Will asked. Will, brother to Bret, is Ali's boyfriend. Bret is Gabby's. Of course, I doubt I'll ever get a boyfriend, seeing as I am dead. "It's called _The Black Scar_. They are trying to kill all of the world, so they can rebuild. They are turning this war into a game of chess; we are white, they are black. Some will be pawns, some kings, some nights. We have to first, come up with a name. Anyone? "Oh! What about The Bunny Force?" "Very funny, Alex. No, sorry." I said.

"What about ShAdEs Of WhItE?" Maddie asked.

"That sounds about right."


	3. Forethought

**Hey, you probably have seen that I have been fixing some of the bugs in this story very recently, so now I am continuing it again. I'm going to pick up a couple of days later from where chapter 2 left off, and Stefanie is training everyone.**

**ShAdEs Of WhItE**

_"In life, as in chess, forethought wins."_

_-Eric Butterworth_

"Melissa, if you're going to slash at the chest, face your hand this way. If you're going to go towards the neck, face your hand this way. Gabby, your kicking needs a little work- point your foot, don't have it flat! Jake, no, you cannot practice on someone else, only the dummies. Alex, fencing is different from dueling!" I was in my apartment, training the army to try to defeat the others. I had a list of all their players from the Blacks, and I was matching us up. Then, a thought came to me. "Guys, if this is chess, we're going to need to assign placing. I'll be Queen. Who wants to be King?" I asked. People looked scared. I didn't blame them. King is the most vulnerable, yet important, player in the game.

"I'll do it." Alex said, stepping up. I looked into his eyes. He looked determined. "I'd die for you." He said. I could tell he was looking at me, speaking to me, but them he cleared his throat and said "All of you." Looking back at everyone. This received some sniggering from the group.

Soon enough, everyone had chosen a place and were practicing tactics against their person. I would be battling Ebony, Queen of Dark, and Queen of _The Black Scar. _The battle would be everywhere. It would start in the water, with a platform for everyone to stand on. Once the first shot was fired, Ebony would be aiming for me, aiming for me only. Thorne would try to sink his sword into Melissa's back, and Slade would be trying to kill Alex. I saw him, aiming a dagger into a tall, thin, ghostly dummy, which wouldn't be nearly as good practice for Alex. I was afraid he would be hurt. I couldn't do anything about it, though. Just like I had died, he may die as well.

_Far, far away, in a cave at the bottom of the ocean, cold and dark, lay Ebony and Slade, plotting how to kill them._

"_They think they could win this battle. Ha! They will sooner give up there pathetic planet to us!" Yelled Ebony in her loud, shrill voice, like nails on a chalkboard. Soon, December, a pawn, walked in with a large glass of blood, used to mark down every enemy of their army. "Thank you, December." Said Slade, gripping the glass with such intensity that he knuckles turned white as his blond hair. He gripped his quill and splashed it into the glass, then splattered it onto the page, with Jake facing Agro and Ali facing Aerona. "They do not stand a chance." Ebony said, grinning, a sly smile and showing off her dragon- like teeth._

"We have to find anything we can about our enemy. Gabby, Damiana is going to be using arrows, so you're going to need to find a weapon that will use close range, or arrows, too! Richy, Lora isn't going to be napping, you've got to be ready!" Richy was slumped, asleep, against a book on swords. I shook him awake and told him this.

"Wait, I'm gonna be fighting a chick? This is gonna be so easy!" He said, giving a cocky grin. "If you weren't in this army to defeat her, who is going to be using a sword that is higher than your IQ, I would so punch you!" I dropped his shoulder back to slam onto the book and walked away to go polish my weapon. I have one of the oddest weapon possible. It is a whip, but not a rope one, it's a chain. It also has electronic volts. Have you ever seen the weapon the girl in _Scott Pilgrim vs. The World_? It's kind of like that one.

**So, that was chapter 3. Sorry, but I can't find any lyrics like I said I would in chapter 2. Oh well. I really think this came out well- Please review if you love! Also, here's a list of the versus people.**

**Stefanie vs. Ebony**

**Alex vs. Slade**

**Richy vs. Lora**

**Jake vs. Agro**

**Aaron vs. Phobos**

**Ali vs. Aerona**

**Gabby vs. Damiana**

**Brett vs. Luciana**

**Will vs. Lucius**

**Melissa vs. Thorne**

**Johnny vs. Tempest**

**Jamie vs. Volos**

**Michelle vs. Ladon**

**Eric vs. Ares**

**Audrey vs. Mallory**

**Celia vs. Drago**


	4. Changing Costume

**Okay, so I finally decided how Stefanie dies. You'll have to wait and see, of course, but in this chapter we're not going to battle… Yet.**

"_If death meant just leaving the stage long enough to change costume and come back as a new character...Would you slow down? Or speed up?"_

_-Chuck Palahniuk_

"Stefanie, how did you die?" Alex asked me one night. We had been practicing hard all day when it was night, but I was sitting out on my terrace, thinking.

"What? Didn't anyone tell you?" I asked him. The moon was out, and the night was chilly. I could feel the wind going through my ghostly form; it had felt more fragile the longer I had been on earth without being alive.

"No. Your family said that they never found out, that it happened when you weren't with them." He said, sitting down on the chair next to me. I connected some constellation, constellations I had looked down on ever since I had left.

I sighed, and said "It was one night that I was out extremely late. I had been on vacation and I was walking home from dinner and I was walking on the dock, when suddenly someone comes up in front of me. He held a paper bag and said to me, 'The Black Scar will never be defeated.' And then he put the bag over me, suffocating me, and then to make sure I was dead, drowned me in the water." I could feel tears going down my cheeks, landing on my dress. Alex put his _Mets _jacket around my arms, which had goosebumps, and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but get butterflies, even if the thought of kissing him was impossible.

"_The girl must have a weakness." Spoke up Lora. "She's already dead. What more can we do to her?" Said Thorne. "The boy… Alex. The only way to win this is if Slade can kill him."_

"She does not know, does she?" Asked Lord Maskar to the man next to him. "Know, she doesn't." he said. "How can we tell her? By saving someone, anyone, she can turn back. She may rule here, but she belongs there."

**Extremely short- but next time we begin the battle! I'm even so nice to show you a peak of what is in the next chapter!**

The pedestals were small and thin, barely holding us up. I could feel the cold, salty ocean air make my legs tremble as I looked out, staring through the black pawns at Ebony. In front of the pawns were rows of pedestals, leading to the Blacks. The game was to be played so that we would play like chess pieces and that the only way to win was for a King to die. Some would die. Most would be maimed and be forced to leave the board. Alex and I walked up to meet Ebony and Slade at the center of the board.

"I, Stefanie Felicity Recelaus, agree to fight Ebony Tabitha Greene in battle."

"I, Alex Cameron Silverstone, agree to fight Slade Colin Jefferson in battle."

"I, Ebony Tabitha Greene, agree to fight Stefanie Felicity Recelaus in battle."

"I, Slade Colin Jefferson, agree to fight Alex Cameron Silverstone in battle."

Then, we walked back to our places and the fight had begun.

**Yes. Short. But it was kind of worth it, wasn't it? Not really, actually. Hey, it's my story! Happy New Year!**


	5. Or You Die

**Yeah! Woohoo! Party! I'm starting all the blood and gore! LOL!**

_You either get tired fighting for peace, or you die._

_-John Lennon_

The pedestals were small and thin, barely holding us up. I could feel the cold, salty ocean air make my legs tremble as I looked out, staring through the black pawns at Ebony. In front of the pawns were rows of pedestals, leading to the Blacks. The game was to be played so that we would play like chess pieces and that the only way to win was for a King to die. Some would die. Most would be maimed and be forced to leave the board. Alex and I walked up to meet Ebony and Slade at the center of the board.

"I, Stefanie Felicity Recelaus, agree to fight Ebony Tabitha Greene in battle."

"I, Alex Cameron Silverstone, agree to fight Slade Colin Jefferson in battle."

"I, Ebony Tabitha Greene, agree to fight Stefanie Felicity Recelaus in battle."

"I, Slade Colin Jefferson, agree to fight Alex Cameron Silverstone in battle."

Then, we walked back to our places and the fight had begun. I called up Will first, to the dismay of Ali. He met Lucius at the center of the board and pulled out a long, slender sword and started to do battle. Then Ebony called for Lora to come out onto the board and Richy, rigid with fear, stepped out, pulling out a short dagger. Soon enough people were battling left and right. Ebony met me in the center, and we began to battle. Beside me stood Alex, who was across from Slade. Slade had the most snakelike eyes, and almost vampiric teeth. He had a sly grin that went with his curved sword. Alex's easily noticeable slash to the arm had distracted me from Ebony, who had given me a punch to the face after using the butt of her blade against Jake's cheek, knocking out a tooth. When I was trying to slice at Ebony, she'd ducked and my sword had cut Phobos's head right off. Aaron looked kinda grossed out, but then went right back into battle, helping Melissa battle Thorne. Ebony made a slice at me that made me almost fall off the pedestal, but I balanced myself out, and at the same time made a large cut on Ladon's leg. He glared at me and swung, but it was pointless, because he was trying to keep the blood from gushing out. Michelle just pushed him off the pedestal and then went to help Eric with Ares. But the other team was doing just as good. Once people had fallen off the pedestals, either they'd die there or allies would nurse them back to health. I focused on Ebony then. Her skin didn't look so Ebony now. Her face was covered in blood from a large scar in her forehead. I could tell that she was trying to grasp onto her sanity and knife, but it was so simple to just push her off. But I didn't. I felt bad, for a second. Until she tried to stab me in my heart. I stepped back and listened to her scream as her head banged against the pedestal, and she died as she fell. Then I looked to my side. Alex was at his knees, Slade almost about to kill him. I don't know what came over me, because I knew it would have no effect whatsoever. I ran over and, as Slade's sword came down, I ran between them, the sword hitting me square in the chest. It felt like hot wax was being poured over me, though it wasn't painful. I watched as the sword started to burn inside me, even though it was absurd to be feeling it. I don't know how this happen, I was already dead. No one told me if you could die a second time. Maybe I did. I felt myself fall into Alex's arms, almost in what appeared to be slow motion, and Slade, blood on his face, fell to the ground in ashes, with the only thing left to show he had been there being a large, Onyx-encrusted crown. The last thing I remember was people cheering, and Alex screaming my name, trying to keep me awake as my vision started to go black.

**Me: Yay! Cliffhanger!**

**Richy: You know, I would not be afraid of a girl.**

**Me: First, we already did a sexist thing with you. Also, if I write this, you can be. **

**Richy: If this were real, I so wouldn't have helped you.**

**Alex: If this were real, she wouldn't have died.**

**Me: If this were real, you wouldn't have fallen in love with me. **

**Ali: Maybe he would.**

**Jake: This is a story, not your love life!**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Everyone: Read next time for the FINAL CHAPTER! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!**


	6. If You're Alive Final Chapter!

**Me: I'm BACK! And ready to write!**

**Alex: Why weren't you ready to write before?**

**Me: Do I have to share this?**

**Alex: Yes. Also, why are we the only ones here?**

**Me: Because, like how in most authors notes, there were people shoved in a closet together. That's us.**

**Alex: Oh. **

**Me: Fine. I started liking you again. BTW, Jake is a douche bag.**

**Jake: Hey!**

**Me & Alex: When did you get here?**

**Jake: Just read the final chapter!**

****_Here is the test to find whether your mission on Earth is finished: if you're alive, it isn't.  
-__Richard Bach_

The tiniest bit of sunlight creeped into my eyes as I tried to open them. I tried to lift my hands and rub my eyes, but found my hands attached to a metal table. I shook my head a bit and forced myself to get used to the light. _I can't be in heaven again. Heaven doesn't look like a doctor's office._ I thought to myself. Because that's how it looked. Right after I thought this, a dozen sounds went off on machines next to me, and bright lights began flashing. A doctor raced in, yelling "She's awake! She's awake!" I tried to move my head more, so I could see them come in, but it was strapped, so that I could only move my eyes to see. Eventually, I saw a head looming over me, changing various machine settings. He stopped, and asked me, quietly, as if not sure how to speak to me, he asked, "Can you move? Can you talk?" I tried to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak. I tried again, and came out saying softly, "Yes". I tried one more time, and said more clearly this word, and he heard it. "Alright. I'm gonna attach some cords to your head. This might help us find out what happened." He began attaching some add, transparent cords to my forehead. They weren't painful, though. Once he'd finished, he said, "If you'd like, there's someone here to see you. Would you like them to come in?" I nodded, lightly, so that I wouldn't knock the cords out of place. The doctor walked out, and in a couple of seconds, in walked Alex. He had some bandages on his arms, and a large scar on his face, but other than that, he looked like he was healing fast. He smiled at me, and sat down.

"Hey. How do you feel?" He asked me. "Like I was stabbed. Oh wait, I was." I said, smiling. I was regaining my voice well, though. I chuckled a bit. "Yeah. What happened back there, anyway?" He asked me. "I have no clue. I felt like I was dieing a second time, only, how is that possible?" I asked. "I don't know." He answered. A doctor walked back in the room. "Let's see. You've lost a lot of blood, and got a lot of damage. We're almost certain that your bottom right rib can't be healed without surgery." He said. "And another strange thing. Most of our machines have a built in monitor for heart rate. You're dead, so we assumed nothing would happen on that. But something did." He said. I was confused. "How is that possible? I've been dead for three years now. I can't be alive again… Can I?" I said. "As far as we know, no. But, we're all living doctors, who cannot do any research on the afterlife. Maybe you can. But, wither way, you need rest. Go to sleep." He said. He then ushered Alex out of the room, and turned off the lights. I guess they'd given me some sort of drug through a tube, because I was asleep in minutes.

"_Stefanie…"_

A voice said in my dream. It was Lord Maskar. But it couldn't be. Him, and everyone in Mythaca, called me Mythia.

"_Lord Maskar?"_

"_It's me. I need to explain something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You're alive."_

"_But… I can't be. I died years ago."_

"_Yes, you did. But you saved your soul for another. Letting yourself be killed again by Slade, even though you had already died, ignited your soul, and let you live again."_

"_Does this mean I can do all humans can?"_

"_Not exactly. If you die for a second time, you cannot live again, like you've just done."_

"_So… theoretically… I could… be in love?"_

"_Yes. You can. And the g=Greek muses agree that Alex is hot. They told me to say that. Everyone here says hello. I will be ruling over Mythaca until someone new comes. Either you once you die or another soul we see fit. Goodbye for now."_

At that last word, everything evaporated. I felt my self spiraling from the darkness into a bright light, waking me up back in the doctor's room.

"Hello, Stefanie. Your sleep went remarkably well, your body is nearly back to its normal temperature, amount of blood, and your wounds have-." "I'm alive." I said, cutting of the doctor. "You're… you're _what_?" The doctor asked. At this, he dropped his papers, stunned. "In my dream, a messenger from heaven told me that by saving Alex I restarted my soul, got back my life. I'm human."

After this, I had gone through rigorous testing and one full rib repair surgery, the doctors said I could leave and rejoin my family and friends. My first step onto the ground was painful and tough, but the second was much easier. The third? That one didn't happen. Because at this, Alex swooped me up into his arms and a warm embrace. And when he put me down? I kissed him. Kissed him like I'd wanted to before I'd died.

**Me: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Remind me why it took forever to finish this? I love writing romance!**

**Ali: Because you are lazy?**

**Jake: Because you're a slacker?**

**Alex: Because you procrastinate?**

**Me: I like procrastinate.**

**Jake: That's because you're biased!**

**Alex: just because she likes me doesn't make her biased!**

**Me: Actually, I'm pretty sure it does! Yay! My first finished story!**

**(Cast breaks into Party Rock Anthem.)**

**Me: Oh, sorry. The whole 'cast' thing must mean I keep thinking about **_**One Crazy Summer, **_**my musical, which, in the words of Comic Book Guy, I will share with you never.**

**Josh: You showed me it.**

**Me: Because you are helping my write music. How did you get here?**

**Josh: Followed Alex.**

**Me: That's enough about my (and Emma's) love life! TTFN!**


End file.
